


You’re Mine

by AmelieeilemA



Series: Alpha!Nico&Omega!Levi [1]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom!Levi Schmitt, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top!Nico Kim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 06:36:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18177152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmelieeilemA/pseuds/AmelieeilemA
Summary: Levi is an omega who has never been in heat and Nico is an very thoughtful alpha.(They’ve been dating and had sex before having discussion about Levi’s heat.)





	You’re Mine

**Author's Note:**

> * The use of suppressants is similar to birth control pills in real life, which means omegas should take the suppressants a week before getting into the heat. And the side effects of suppressants include feeling mild nausea, fatigue and headache.
> 
> * Basically, you can take the heat omega experiences as menstruation women have in real life. Sometimes it might come a little earlier than usual.
> 
> * Their relationship is based on mutual trust and respect.
> 
> * English is not my mother tongue, so I might make some grammar or spelling mistakes in the paragraph.

Levi Schmitt is an omega. But thanks to his overprotective mom, he has never been in the heat. 

Normally, male or female omega will experience their first heat at the age of 16 to 18. Levi was no exception. However, before he could realize that he was about to be in his first heat, his mother had found out the changes in his scent first. He was injected the emergency suppressant and locked in the basement for three days until he passed the heat.(He wasn’t actually in heat, but his mom forced him to take three days off school.)

From then on, he has got used to the habit of using suppressants a week before his heat every month. This is probably also the best for him, since an intern is not allowed to take days off that frequently and most importantly, Levi hasn’t shared mating bond with anyone.

Levi has never considered himself attractive to anyone. For a long time, his self-image of himself was a nerd with coke bottle glasses who still lived in his mother’s basement. He had never thought that a loser like him, who had zero experience in dating, would one day be bonded to someone, until Nico showed up.

Everything Levi was once convinced about himself collapsed into pieces when the Asian alpha came into his life with the scent of sea breeze and sunshine in Mediterranean sea. For the first time ever, Levi felt like he was holding in hand the nearly-untouchable sun sword that he had been desiring for all his childhood.

▶︎

He knew he was way too close to Nico that he felt like he was drowning in the ocean. But Levi just couldn’t take his eyes off the way Nico focused on the surgery and the perfect body that looked exactly like an Rome statue underneath the stoic scrub.

Whether Nico did these on purpose or not, every time when Nico gets close and whispers to his ears in a goddamn sexy voice, Levi always covers his scent gland hidden under the skin of his neck with his left hand.

It feels like it is burned by the fire.

▶︎

It was two weeks before Levi’s heat. He was going to take the suppressant a week before his heat as usual. However, something didn’t feel right. He had constantly felt itchy on the juncture of his neck over the week, but he took it as a sign of being too tired.

After spending nearly 24 hours on an open-skull surgery in the same OR with Nico and other fellows, Levi felt extremely exhausted and hot. It felt like someone just set a fire on him. He tried to take a deep breath to reduce the painful feeling, but it didn’t seem to work at all.

“Hey Schmitt, well done today.” He heard Nico’s voice coming from behind and he could smell the tempting scent from Nico getting stronger and clearer as he approached. Levi tried to say something, there was nothing but quiet moans coming out of his mouth.

It wasn’t until then that Levi realized he was in heat.

“Wait! Are you...?!” Nico froze for a second as he smelled the rich scent of sweet hazelnuts floating in the air. He closed his eyes and made a quick decision. He grabbed Levi’s arm and pulled him into his chest and strode to the nearest on-call room as quick as he could.

▶︎

Nico slammed the door and made sure it was locked. He gently put Levi on the bed.

“Hey, are you alright?” He asked worryingly when he saw the abnormally pink flush on Levi’s face. But Levi couldn’t answer him because he was already in heat. His arms started to wrap around Nico’s neck and asked for kisses from his lover. His pants was so wet that he shifted uncomfortably in bed.

“Mark me!!” He cried out, tears dripping off Levi’s chick. The primitive desire of being marked by an Alpha was driving him crazy.

“Hold on....Are you sure that you want this?” Nico reluctantly stopped Levi from pressing kisses on his face. It had only been weeks since they started dating, they hadn’t had a discussion about it yet.  
He wasn’t very sure whether Levi wanted to be marked by him, even though he was totally willing to do it. Despite the fact that he thought Levi was probably “the one”for him, due to mutual respect, Nico just had to ask again.

He forced Levi to look at him. Levi’s brown eyes were full of confusion.

“Levi Schmitt, are you willing to be bonded to me?” He asked nervously and held his breath until he heard the perfect answer from Levi.

“Yes. I love you and I want you.” Levi smiled at him with beautiful rosy flush on his cheeks. Nico had already had him since their first time. Even though he was not completely sober, he had never been so sure about one thing like this.

Upon hearing the satisfying answer, Nico kissed him on his lips immediately. The kiss escalated rapidly as both of them got more turned on. One of Nico’s hands held one side of Levi’s face protectively while the other slid down the side of his body, softly caressing it as their tongues fought in a dominance battle.

Levi shifted his body impatiently. He had been waiting for so long, he let out a growl from his throat, implying Nico to do something more to his body. Nico let go his mouth and started to press kisses along his body curves. 

Nico pulled Levi’s briefs off with one last gentle kiss to the bugle. Normally, the penis and balls of an male omega are shorter and more exquisite than those of an alpha. Their penises are no longer than a palm even when they have an erection.

Nico rubbed on Levi’s penis skillfully while he prodded at his lubricant hole with his fingers. The transparent liquid from Levi’s opening hole wetted Nico’s hands. 

Nico smirked as he heard Levi groaned more loudly when he reached the very inside of Levi and touchedbl his spot.

“Please...I need you.”Levi shuddered quickly. He had been waiting for so long. His body was craving for more touch from Nico.

Until he thought Levi was ready, Nico stopped teasing Levi and pulled his own briefs off. His length slaps against his own stomach, looking red and angry. 

He slowly pushed his dick into Levi’s moisture hole. Levi shivered because of the pain from being stretched wide open. They both let go of moans when Nico’s dick was completely inside Levi. But Nico didn’t move immediately, he waited until Levi got used to his size.

When Levi crossed his legs around Nico’s ripped waist, trying to pull him closer, Nico started to thrust. He grabbed Levi’s thighs tightly to keep him in place and pressed kisses on Levi’s lips, cheek, neck and chest. He left hickeys on Levi all the way down to his stomach. He wanted to let everyone in the hospital see that Levi was his.

Nico hit him so hard that Levi’s hips got red and pink. Levi’s cock slapped between their stomachs with each thrust. Tears dropped down along his cheek. He wanted to cum so bad, so he angled himself to have Nico hit as close as possible to that secret spot inside of his anal canal and bounces faster. 

“I wanna cum.” Levi said it with a strain voice. He couldn’t stop trembling when he was almost pushed to the edge by Nico. 

“Yes, cum for me.” Nico breathed heavily above Levi. He kept thrusting harder and harder in Levi’s warm and wet hole while French kissing Levi.

Levi knew Nico was also about there because he could feel the knot at the base of Nico’s cock starting to form.

Within a few thrusts, they both reached orgasm. Levi could feel the warm liquid squish against his own belly and the hot cum from Nico flooding into his hole.

Nico bit the scent gland of Levi and marked him. When he smell the blood,he knew that they are bonded. He gently licked off the blood from Levi’s neck.

Their bodies were still entwined and they were both breathing too hard to speak a word.

“You’re mine.” Nico smiled and pressed a kiss on Levi’s lips. His knot wouldn’t disappear in 8 minutes, so they still had a bunch of time to be together.

Levi was too tired to answer him. He leaned against Nico’s chest sleepily.

“I will take care of you.” Nico smirked and pulled him closer.

**Author's Note:**

> * This is a world where everyone is equal regardless of his or her sex. Also, it is consider intolerable for an alpha to have sex with an omega who isn’t sober enough to realize what is happening. That’s why Nico asked many times if Levi really wanted to be marked by him.
> 
> BTW, every relationship should be based on mutual respect and trust whether in reality or fiction.


End file.
